videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Prism
Morgan Prism is the main character of Spectrum Knights and one of the 49 daughters of the Prism Family. She's the unlockable character on the first series. Info/Appearance *Age = 23 - 17th of the 2nd Generation *Height = 5"10 *Hair Style = Long, Straight, Curly at the ends, Bang turned left *Hair Color = *Breast Size = 34E *Butt Size = L *GemHeart (Gemstone) = Morganite *Elemental Color = Orange, Green, Purple Personality Morgan has a cheerful persona. She's very a sweetheart to people, especially elderly. Along with her twin sister, Morgan also like to cheer people and make them happy. Bio Birth Morgan was the 34rd child that was turned a gem into a newborn and was the younger twin sister of Rubel Prism. As one of the 7 sisters who have combined color powers, Morgan has the power of the secondary colors as her twin sister who has the power of the primary colors. For Morgan, she's very calm during training. Before Career At the age of 7, Rubel and Morgan was interested of singing. They were inspired by their mother by singing them as lullaby. To Morgan; she interested of older generation songs like jazz, ballad, classical, and old school rock. She's the youngest twin that is very soft than her sister.. At the age of 14, Rubel and Morgan entered a talent show in middle school. Rubel, being the hype twin however, was very nervous and worried for the first time cause she never sing in the huge public. She later on got scared. But, Morgan cheered her as she was on her side. That got Rubel's morale up as the two went on stage and sing. Surprisely, the crowd loves it and they even won 1st place. After Career Cause of their talent show victory, two of the twin sighed up on different music companies due to the news that heard. Morgan sighed up for Late Night Entertainment which fits her style. She may not be famous in the younger generation, but she was very popular with people over their 50's. She have won many music awards along with Morgan. She even also collabed with Morgan as a duo called "PinkPeach". Spectrum Knight Form *Spirit Animal = Crane *Weapon = Katana *Type = Slasher Morgan is one of the Combine Spectrum Knights. By having the spirit of the Crane, she have the skill of speed and interception. Being the Combine Spectrum Knight, Rubel used the primary color powers. List of Morgan's Powers *Earth Cutter - Orange Power and Attack Type. Pierce down to the ground and slash straight through enemies. *Blade Quickster - Green Power and Support Type. Boost up speed to create more fast slashes. *Silent Paralyze - Purple Power and Sabotour Type. Rise sword to intercept enemies' attack to quickly slashed them to paralyze. *Plate of Concrete - Orange Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create an orange plate. When one enemy lands on it, weakened their defense. If ally, gives them defense boost. *Plate of Hurricane - Green Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create a green plate. When one enemy lands on it, blow them away. If ally, give them speed boost *Plate of the Storm - Purple Power and Sabotour-Support type. Stab the ground to create a purple plate. When one enemy lands on it, paralyze them. If ally, give them counter attack boost.